<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clover by thegreenery</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425196">Clover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenery/pseuds/thegreenery'>thegreenery</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Being an Asshole, Bullying, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being an Asshole, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Intrusive Cult, Logan Sanders tries his best, Logan steps out of his comfort zone, M/M, Minor Violence, Remus loves his mace, deceit sanders mention - Freeform, implied moxiety - Freeform, patton is kind of an asshole but not really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:08:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenery/pseuds/thegreenery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Remus shows himself to Thomas, the Light Sides have a conversation. Logan tries to defend Remus, but no one listens, so he tries something new. Ew, feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>298</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: Remus, Deceit mention, slight angst</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t understand what his purpose even is.” There was a deep rut in the carpet from Roman’s pacing. He had been ranting, arms waving through the air, for at least an hour. Logan noted the dark furrow between Roman’s eyes and the worry lines becoming more pronounced on his forehead. He held up a hand, his first movement in the bigger part of an hour. The other three, Virgil and Patton each draped on their own armchair and Roman across the room, immediately turned to Logan.</p>
<p>He cleared his throat. “His purpose, Roman, is to contribute to Thomas’ well-being. This is how he contributes. It is his job. Sure, he might be eccentric, but you are similarly...” Logan produced a well-worn index card from his pocket. “Extra.”</p>
<p>Roman scoffed and rolled his eyes, feet continuing their trek through the same patch of floor. “You are severely mistaken, Specs. There is no aspect to him that I share.”</p>
<p>“Do you not also create scenarios for Thomas to develop into video ideas?”</p>
<p>“Well-“</p>
<p>“Roman, you are behaving like a child. I wouldn’t have expected you to be this obnoxious.” Logan stood up suddenly, making Virgil jump. “As I have said before, Remus is just doing his job. That is all we can ask. Now, if you will excuse me, I think it is time we all retire for the night. Thomas’ sleep schedule is, frankly, disturbing and I will not be responsible for worsening it. Goodnight.” Logan ignored the wide eyes and suspicious looks from the other sides, nodding curtly and sinking out to his room.</p>
<p>The others stared at each other for a moment, silent conversations spoken in raised eyebrows and hesitant shrugs. Finally, they decided to leave it at a draw and each sunk out to their own rooms for the night.</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>The next morning, Patton was the first one in the kitchen. This was a rare thing, as Logan was usually up and about much earlier than necessary. Taking advantage of the isolation, Patton conjured his speaker and began to play his early morning playlist. He sang and danced as he made breakfast, relishing in the fact that for once he didn’t have to wear earbuds. Not that he was upset about it, of course he wasn’t, he just wished Logan was a bit more...hospitable in the mornings.</p>
<p>Eventually, Patton heard footsteps and went to turn off his music as not to induce one of Logan’s pre-coffee headaches. Hand outstretched, Patton’s wrist was stopped halfway to the button. He glanced up and saw a barely awake Virgil, hood up and eyeshadow dismal, blinking back at him.</p>
<p>“Good morning, kiddo!” Patton chirped brightly. Virgil leaned back hissing quietly and Patton grimaced. “Sorry, V. Coffee’s on if you want some!” Virgil just nodded and dropped Patton’s wrist, shuffling over to the coffee machine. Patton watched him for a moment, keeping an eye on his pancakes. Once Virgil seemed to be at least mostly alert, Patton decided to attempt conversation again.</p>
<p>“Yesterday certainly was a doozy, wasn’t it?” Patton held out a small stack of pancakes and Virgil took it from where he sat perched atop the counter.</p>
<p>Chewing thoughtfully, Virgil nodded. “You can say that again, Pat. I haven’t felt that anxious since I tried to duck out and you guys came to my room.”</p>
<p>Patton glanced up at Virgil between pancake flips. “Well, at least we got it sorted out! Mostly.”</p>
<p>Virgil snorted. “Nah. Remus’ll come back. And it’ll be worse.”</p>
<p>Patton frowned. “Worse? I do admit that he wasn’t the most...savory individual I’ve ever come across. But!” He winked at Virgil. “People can change! With just a little TLC, we could fix ‘im right up!”</p>
<p>Virgil shook his head. “No, Pat, we can’t. He’s unfixable. He’s not me. He doesn’t want to change, he’s just horrible. Permanently.”</p>
<p>Patton could hear the anxiety creeping into Virgil’s voice and laid a careful hand on his arm. “Hey. You’re safe, Virge. Everything’s ok.”</p>
<p>“No, Pat, nothing’s ok while he’s here. He ruins everything! He makes everyone uncomfortable. Y’know, I’m starting to think Roman was right yesterday. Remus really is useless. I-“ Virgil’s voice choked off and his eyes widened at a point by the doorway. Patton opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, then he turned to the spot Virgil was staring at.</p>
<p>Remus stood at the threshold to the kitchen, eyes squinted at the pair. He smirked, but the movement was jerky, too plastic. “Useless, huh? My dear, sweet brother really said that about me? Then I wonder how he feels about himself. As I said yesterday, we are one and the same. Inseparable. Like peanut butter and pickles. Or-“ Remus cut himself off. “Not the point. The point is, you two should watch where you gossip. You four aren’t the only ones here, you know.” In a blink, Remus was gone, leaving behind two wide-eyed sides who didn’t quite understand why they had a pit in their stomachs.</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>Logan had seen the whole thing. Despite his best efforts, the others still wouldn’t cease their mindless berating of Remus. Yes, he was strange. Yes, his actions were sometimes disruptive, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t accept him as a part of Thomas. When Remus disappeared, the most logical course of action was to confront him. So, Logan did just that.</p>
<p>He didn’t attempt to speak to the others first, it would just make them feel even worse and Remus probably needed the company more. Logan appeared in Remus’ room, the emptiness of the pitch black void strangely comforting despite all the stress they had been under the previous day. He didn’t need to search for Remus, a loud splintering crash behind him quickly alerted him to the Duke’s position.</p>
<p>“Well, Logan, isn’t this a surprise?” Remus cooed from atop the desk he was currently smashing to bits. “Have you come to insult me as well? Perhaps get more physical with it? You do seem the type to...like that sort of thing.”</p>
<p>Logan ignored the Duke’s smirk and stepped forward, adjusting his tie. “Remus. I am not here for...any of the reasons you have listed, nor those you have implied. I am here to apologize on behalf of my...” Logan took a quick breath. “...friends. Their comments were unjustified and needlessly cruel. You are not, indeed, useless, and serve an important purpose in Thomas’ life.”</p>
<p>Remus cocked his head to the side, eyes squinted. He hopped down from the desk and threw his mace wildly to the side, the weapon being absorbed by the darkness. He stopped not two steps from Logan, but neither backed down or broke eye contact. Logan knew this was a careful battle for dominance over the situation and he would not lose.</p>
<p>Evidently he didn’t, for just a minute later Remus’ eyes closed and he stepped back. Something cracked in Logan’s chest when he did and a warning bell began to ring inside of Logan’s head. He ignored it.</p>
<p>“You’re not Deceit.”</p>
<p>Remus’ voice was quieter than Logan had heard it. There was no malice or humor behind the words. Logan shook his head slowly. “No, I am not. Why would you-“</p>
<p>“He’s the only one who’s ever said anything nice to me. Virgil rarely stood up for me even back when we were...you know. And now, well, you’ve heard what they say.” Logan nodded. “I suppose,” Remus stared off to the side, “this could be a trick. Another way for you all to make fun of me. ‘Oh, look at Remus, what an idiot, he fell for it.” His voice shifted to be an almost perfect imitation of his brother’s. The thinly veiled rage was the only difference. He almost continued his tirade but Logan held up a hand to stop him.</p>
<p>“I can promise you now, Remus, that this is not a trick. I am truly Logan and I am here of my own volition. None of the others even know I’m here.” Remus stared at Logan for another long moment.</p>
<p>“Why are you being so nice to me? If it’s not to humiliate me, then why bother?”</p>
<p>Logan thought for a moment. Why was he here? The truth was, he didn’t hate Remus. They were almost complete opposites, sure, order versus chaos, but maybe...maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing. “To be perfectly candid, Remus, I do not know. Perhaps it is because I also do not want to be seen as a joke, a waste of time, useless. Perhaps it is because - although you are technically Roman’s opposite - you are the antithesis to everything I stand for. You are truly chaotic.” Logan adjusted his glasses and smirked. “Perhaps, as you put it, I am the type to like that sort of thing.”</p>
<p>Remus seemed to be in shock. His eyes were wide and the corner of his mustache twitched ever so slightly. Then, before Logan could blink, Remus was barely an inch in front of him.</p>
<p>He hadn’t noticed before, but Remus stood a step lower than he. Although their heights shouldn’t be different - they were all Thomas, after all - it was strange to see such a looming personality so small in comparison. The thing that had cracked in Logan’s chest was back, but this time it was a steady, pulsating warmth that flowed out to his fingertips and along his arms. He could barely feel the ghost of Remus’ hand on his chest and before he knew what he was doing, he leaned a small bit to make contact. Remus chuckled at Logan’s quickly-reddening cheeks but swallowed his laughter when Logan wrapped his arms around his waist.</p>
<p>Remus wasn’t the only one who could be chaotic.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well! That was my first published fic, I hope you enjoyed! I have a TON of these to upload so for the first week or so there'll be a bit of spam. This specific fic was inspired by a prompt from @Intrulogicals on Instagram. Leave me feedback, cowards! (I love all of you)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>